Un año, Ocho reglas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Muchas cosas podían pasar en el transcurso de un año, incluso aquellas que alguna vez consideraste imposibles.


Un año, Ocho Reglas.

Cuando quedó atrapada en un matrimonio arreglado con un tipo que parecía más interesado en su papeleo que en la importancia del futuro de su vida amorosa, Karin hizo todo lo posible para convencer a su padre de disolver el contrato. Sin embargo, necesitaban que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo y demostrar que al menos intentaron hacerlo funcionar, por lo que su padre le rogó para que se casara y le propuso un trato.

Ella se casaría con el frío Hitsugaya Toshiro, y sí en un año no se enamoraban tendría toda la libertad de divorciarse. Cuando le comentó a su prometido de esto, a él no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiese, él solo estaba interesado en cumplir con su parte del trato.

…Seh, definitivamente no se enamoraría nunca de alguien así. Podía ser muy guapo, pero no era el tipo de hombre con el que se imaginaba teniendo un matrimonio feliz y duradero. Ni siquiera creía que fueran capaces de llevarse bien.

Como sea, el punto es que se casaron. Y tuvo que mudarse a vivir en la casa de su ahora esposo.

Para asegurar su divorcio sin problemas en un año, Karin lo convenció de que los dos debían hacer ocho reglas que garantizarían que ni ella ni él se enamorarían a lo largo de esos doce meses, aparte de marcar ciertas pautas de convivencia, y que debían seguir fielmente al pie de la letra.

Primera regla: dormirían en habitaciones separadas. Segunda regla: se mantendrían fuera de los asuntos del otro. Tercera regla: ella limpiaría y él cocinaría. Cuarta regla: nada de música a alto volumen. Quinta regla: avisar al otro de cualquier impedimento a los quehaceres diarios. Sexta regla: nada de visitas en la casa. Séptima regla: ella lo llamaría por su apellido y él la llamaría por su apellido de soltera. Octava regla: evitar el contacto físico, evitar hablar más de lo necesario y aunque sonara redundante NO enamorarse.

Karin no esperaba ser la primera en romper una regla, pero estaba tan aburrida en esa gran casa después de terminar de limpiar que no lo pensó mucho e irrumpió en la oficina de su falso esposo para preguntarle qué tanto hacía detrás de ese montón de papeles. Él alzó una ceja, luego le explicó brevemente en qué consistía su trabajo. La verdad era bastante interesante y se veía difícil, ella no pudo evitar admirarlo un poco… Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y murmuró una excusa tonta para irse rápidamente de ahí.

Él fue el próximo en romper la siguiente regla. Olvidó avisarle que llegaría tarde y por lo tanto no podría cocinar, por lo que antes de darse cuenta ella se encontró muerta de hambre y muy enojada a las diez de la noche y la única pizzería cuyo número recordaba no contestaba. Intentó cocinarse, cosa en la que nunca fue muy buena, por lo que inevitablemente acabó envuelta en un desastre.

Cuando Hitsugaya regresó a la casa, la encontró en la sala de estar todavía intentando vendarse el brazo después de haber pasado unos buenos quince minutos con el mismo bajo la regadera de agua fría intentando refrescar la quemadura que se hizo con agua hirviendo por tonta. Fue la primera vez que ella lo vio perder su fachada de perfecta calma, el tipo literal casi entra en pánico preguntándole frenéticamente que fue lo que le pasó. Una vez lo tranquilizó, la ayudó a terminar de vendarse y luego le preparó una taza de té relajante para que bebiera mientras iba a comprar una crema para aplicar en la quemadura superficial. Tardó una buena media hora en conseguir la crema y al volver cansado y soñoliento ni se molestó en recuperar el aliento antes de preocuparse en terminar de atender su herida.

Eso fue… inesperado. No esperaba que él fuera tan amable ni que pudiera sentir preocupación por algo que no fuera su papeleo.

Desde ahí todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Ella empezó a romper inconscientemente la séptima regla llamándolo por su nombre, y él dejó de corregirla rápidamente. Ambos comenzaron a olvidarse lenta pero seguramente de la segunda regla. La quinta regla fue llevada a otro nivel y ahora se notificaban de cualquier cosa que les diera una excusa para hablar. La tercera regla se torció cuando él optó por ayudarla a la limpieza y enseñarle a cocinar. Incluso la cuarta regla se fue al traste cuando descubrieron que tenían un gusto musical muy similar. A sus familias les importaba un bledo la sexta regla y venían a acosarlos para ver su progreso de vez en cuando.

La octava regla venía siendo mancillada desde hace tiempo, hasta que Karin notó que la había roto por completo al enamorarse de él… aunque no se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento era correspondido hasta que rompieron también la primera regla y acabaron durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Cuando se cumplió el año de matrimonio, en vez de divorciarse, anunciaron a todos la llegada de su primer hijo.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fue finalmente el último cap de la tematica de nueve, que empece subiendo el más largo de 900 palabras luego segui con el más corto de 100 palabras y a partir de ahí subi el de 200 y luego el de 300 y así hasta llegar a este último que es el de 800 palabras :3

Ojala q hayan disfrutado esta tematica, ya estoy ideando otras para hacer... Las tematicas realmente me ayudan a aumentar la cantidad de fics xD

Fue lindo tener un fic hecho y listo para subir cada día :'D Ahora debo terminar de subir los reciclados de facebook y me pondre a hacer mas tematicas y más fics y sé que tengo q seguir con los Long-fics pero lo siento mucho porque los OS están primero uwu Aun tengo q cumplir con mi vieja meta, despues de todo xP Y para los nuevos q no sepan de q meta hablo... chequeen mi primer fic HK "Despues de todo el Sake no es tan malo" creo q se llamaba así :P Ahh... aun no puedo creer q ya voy 218 OS HK con este :'3 Y eso sin contar traducciones y algunos Multi-chapter XD

Como shea~ los leo pronto en lo proximo q suba ;D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
